Meeh Ne Interview
by never ending cries of an angel
Summary: Your host will be interviewing all kinds of anime characters... Kurama is up for grabs.... Plz R and R.... PLZ!
1. Episode One With Hiei

Meeh Ne Interview  
  
Hi, I'm your host. Let's say for today my name is uh. ICE. Basically I like all kinds of uh. stuffs and I'm a interesting. uh. person? (I think. I hope.) Anyways introducing. (drum roll) HIEI!!!!  
  
The spotlight goes to the curtains.  
  
Ice: Hiei? Ice: Hiei? Ice: uh.. Let me go dra. I mean bring his over to the stage. Ice: Welcome to the Meeh Ne Interview Hiei.. Uh. Hiei? Hiei: Must I wear this???????  
Ice: course, I think tuxedo looks good on you. (turns to face Hiei) uh.  
maybe we should save the tuxedo for Tuxedo Mask. if we ever have him. Go  
Change.  
Computer Voice: we are experiencing some technical difficulties please  
come back in a later time..  
Ice: (pushing the computer away) Ok, back to the show. Introducing HIEI  
  
In comes HIEI  
  
Ice: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
HIEI!!!! (pounces and hugs him) Mine Hiei, Hiei mine. Bwa hahahahaha all  
mine  
Hiei: can someone get this crazy girl off me!!!!! I didn't even want to  
be on here. She dragged me into this  
Ice: HIEI. all mine!!!!!!!!!!! All  
mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Assistant: uh. Ice????? (Goes over and drag Ice off Hiei. Hiei tries to  
run away)  
Ice: No, HIEI!!!!! Mine, Hiei is mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All  
mine!!!! (chases him.)  
Assistant: We tried so hard to make the first interview the best..  
(cries)  
Assistant 2: We know, why did Ice had to have an obsession with Hiei.  
(crying onto Assistant) WHY!!!!  
Assistant 3: I know. (crying) it's so hard to find such good help  
nowadays. (shakes his head)  
Manager or Boss: Sake anyone??? (offering Sake to the Assistants)  
Assistant 1 to 3: BOSS!!!! We're sorry.. (on their knees begging for  
mercy)  
Manager: Sake anyone?  
Assistant: I'll take some..  
Assistant 2: A little, yep that's the ticket.  
Assistant 3: Can I have a bottle?  
Camera Man: I thought this show was about Hiei.?!  
Boss: Sake anyone??  
Sadly the first show wasn't as successful but Ice did get to spend some  
quality time  
With Hiei (try chasing him for two hours) and the staffs had a huge  
party)  
Boss: Sake anyone??? 


	2. Episode Two With Kurama

Meeh Ne Interview  
  
Welcome again. Most of you will probably know me as Ice (from that tragic last episode) but now today I am. uh.. (checks her hand) no, I'm gonna do that next episode.. Uh. oh yeah today I am Xao Xing!!!! Yea!!!!!!!! Today guest is... (drumroll) Kurama!!!!!  
  
Xao Xing: Welcome to Meeh Ne Interview. I'm gonna try my best to make this episode uh...  
  
Assistant: (still drunk from last time) the hic best.  
  
Xao Xing: oh yeah the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Introducing Kurama!!!!!  
  
Kurama: (walks onto the stage.. You hear. (KURAMA WE LOVE YOU!!!) from fans)  
  
Xao Xing: Yea!!! I got Kurama!!!!  
  
Boss: (comes onto the stage) Sake anyone?  
  
Xao Xing: uh boss. we're doing a show here...  
  
Boss: Sake anyone? (offering sake to Xao Xing)  
  
Xao Xing: No, I'm tooo young to start drinking!!!!! No, my purity will be washed away and... oh shoot did that go on live???  
  
Camera Man: Yep!!!  
  
Xao Xing: Oh... (sits back down. At this point the boss is gone.) Welcome to the show. I only said that about two times already. Now, where's Kurama??? (looks and finds Hiei instead) HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: You?!!! (runs away!!!!!) I only came here because someone said that Yukina was in trouble!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xao Xing: HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This show turned out to be a disaster also.. Looks like this set is haunted. We're never gonna make a perfect episode at this rate. Xao Xing is chasing Hiei and all the Assistants are chasing Xao Xing and Kurama is sort of drunk thanks to Boss (Kurama knocked out and fans trying to get his autographs). Looks like we have to get a new interviewer uh. person. 


	3. Episode Three A New Interviewer

Meeh Ne Interview  
  
Hi, Xiao Xing cannot be here today... I shall take her place for today. My name is Laliveio Van Meenishisboshi. You can call me Dark for short. And now introducing our guest...  
  
Dark: Our guest is... (Turns to the camera man) Whose our guest again?  
  
Cameraman: ... (Thinks: I'm scared)  
  
Dark: Fine, I shall pull someone out. (Looks down and sees Kurama) Ah yes, our guest is Kurama.  
  
Kurama: (still knocked out)  
  
Producer: This could take some time.  
  
Dark: (Poking Kurama) Are you alive? (Pulls out a knife.) This could be the perfect moment for a sacrifice.  
  
Cameraman: Sacrifice?  
  
Dark: Yes the moment is right and the time is ripe.  
  
Cameraman2: Don't you mean the moment is ripe and the time is right?  
  
Dark: Isn't that what I said? (turns around) now it's time.  
  
Cameraman3: Stop her...  
  
Once again, no perfect episode  
  
Producer: Maybe Xiao Xing was better off...  
  
The scene, three cameramen trying to hold Dark from killing Kurama  
  
Dark: I just wanted to see what happens  
  
Cameraman: This show has never killed anyone  
  
Dark: I beg to differ the tv show in 1876?  
  
Producer: There was no show on 1876?  
  
Dark: oh...  
  
Fade Black  
  
Boss: Sake anyone? 


End file.
